Nester & Hugh
by pops-mcfly
Summary: Vern goes back in time-and two lovable fan boys of the fifties accidentally steal the machine!


Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Nester and Hugh(currently—others will follow) the rest are property of Universal.  
  
Date: June 11th 2004, 11:24 PM Destination: Hill Valley, California  
  
"Oh Crap!" 12 year old Vern sat up in his bed like a shot as he suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to get a gift for his dad's birthday tomorrow. He had gone to the mall after school to find something for his dad but he'd been sidetracked when he saw that the Lone Pine Cinema was showing Garfield: The Movie, Vern had been excited for the movie to come out and now an opportunity was presenting itself. So he bought a ticket and enjoyed the movie and had ended up forgetting to buy a gift for his dad in the process.  
  
Now it was too late, none of the stores were opened and tomorrow morning they were going to spring the celebration on dad. How was he supposed to get a gift for dad when the party was tomorrow morning? There simply wasn't enough time.  
  
Time?  
  
Vern slapped his forehead "Duh! Of course I've got time!" Vern whispered to himself "I got all the time I need, I got a time machine—heck I got two of them!"  
  
There was only one small problem. Vern wasn't allowed to time travel without one of his parents or his older brother Jules, Vern thought that was unfair. His brother Jules had been time traveling by himself since he was eleven because as his parents had put it "He'd proved he was responsible enough". Why was it Vern's fault that he wasn't an uptight boring goody-two shoes like Jules? Just because He'd ended up accidentally causing a town-wide power-outage last week when he's thrown a mis-guided water balloon. And had caused what had been come to be known simply as "The Noodle Incident" at school last month didn't mean he wasn't responsible enough to handle time traveling by himself—and he'd prove it!  
  
After thinking for a while Vern realized the perfect gift for his dad—a copy of his old audio-records, which he'd, ended up losing when his mansion had caught on fire. Vern quietly slipped out of bed and after grabbing his Walkman and the futuristic recording system that he'd gotten last Christmas, he crept as quietly as he could outside, being extra careful not to wake anyone. Upon reaching the garage he held his Walkman to the microphone next to the door and pressed play "-Emmett L. Brown"before the tape could go any further Vern snapped it off and waited.  
  
"Voice identification confirmed" rang out the voice of the security system his dad had invented to keep out unauthorized personal.  
  
The door unlocked itself and Vern slipped inside the garage with a smirk "I knew recording dad's video tapes would come in handy" he said as he set the Walkman down on a workbench. Vern ran over to the large walk in closet of clothes from different time periods and walked until he reached the fifties section. After settling on jeans, a pair of P.F. Flyer hightops, black leather jacket with matching porkpie hat and shades, he grabbed the Breelcream off the shelf and worked his hair into a ducktail-a popular hairstyle with the youth of that era. Once he was done Vern looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Perfect" he said with satisfaction.  
  
Snatching the keys to the Delorean off it's hook, Vern opened the garage door, and then released the emergency break so he could steer the time machine onto the road at the end of the driveway. Once he'd done that he ran over and shut the garage door before climbing back into the time machine.  
  
"And away we go!" Vern said sticking the key into the ignition and giving it a turn.  
  
The engine coughed a couple times then died  
  
Vern rolled his eyes "Oh for crying out..."  
  
He turned the key again and this time the engine only coughed once before dying.  
  
Vern turned the key again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"For the love of doughnuts, start already!" he snapped slamming his fist into the dashboard.  
  
Suddenly the car roared to life.  
  
Vern sighed "Bout time—now to find a place far enough away so that the folks won't hear the time machine's triple sonic boom"  
  
And with that Vern stepped on the gas and was off.  
  
Moments later the car came to a stop in the parking lot of the Lone Pine Mall. It was as good place as any and besides this was where the first time travel experiment of his dad's ever happened.  
  
Vern restrained a tired yawn and reached down to turn the hover-conversion on. "Up, up, and away" he said suppressing yet another yawn as the car rose several inches into the air before coming to a stop. Reaching over Vern flipped the time circuits on and prepared to type in the date.  
  
"Let's see, Dad was sending Marty back to the old west on November 6th 1955- that would be a Sunday, according to the story dad told they didn't get out there until late in the afternoon because it took almost all day to get the time machine out of the mine and up and running again"  
  
Vern scratched his chin "So if I arrive at six in the morning I'd have time to look around and hang out until dad and Marty leave the mansion."  
  
Vern typed the date in and grinned.  
  
"And they say I'm not ready for a solo ride in the time machine-hah!"  
  
And with that Vern stepped on the gas and disappeared moments later in a flash of light, accompanied by three sonic booms.  
  
Sherman Peabody sighed as he scooped a little more sand from the ground and poured it into the sack at his feet "It isn't fair Sally" he complained "An alien destroys half of the farm and kills one of dad's trees, and he makes us do all the repairs!"  
  
"Yeah, what did we do to deserve this?" said his sister just as unhappily.  
  
The two kids were currently fixing the scarecrow that the alien ship had wrecked (along with the barn and one of their dad's prized pine trees)  
  
"Dad is always doing this kind of thing, every time dad gets an idea and something goes wrong, we end up having to help fix it-even when it isn't our fault" Sally muttered  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we were the ones who wanted to move out of town, it was dad and this hair-brained scheme he had to breed pine trees!" Sherman grumbled placing the heavy sack of tightly packed sand back onto the body of the scarecrow  
  
"How's that?" he asked, "Can you see the face?"  
  
"Yeah" said Sally "I just hope that bag of sand stays balanced on the rest of the body"  
  
"It better" said Sherman "I'll be ticked if we end up having to come out here and fix the dumb head all over again!"  
  
The first thing Vern saw upon arriving in the past was the vast emptiness of the twilight skies. Suddenly Vern blinked "I could have sworn I saw something ahead" he muttered shaking his head "It must have been my imag...imagin...Holy crap!" Vern grabbed the steering wheel and pointed the nose of the time machine straight down having missed the flock of seagulls by mere inches.  
  
Sherman's head popped up "Did you hear that? It sounded like an explosion  
  
Sally and Sherman looked around trying to locate the origin of the noise and immediately they both saw something in the distance that was coming closer.  
  
Something they had hoped too never see again.  
  
"The aliens are back!" Sherman "Run Sally!"  
  
Sherman turned and began to run but quickly realized that Sally wasn't behind him, turning back he saw Sally rooted in place in sheer terror—right in the space ship's path.  
  
Thinking quickly Sherman ran and tackled Sally out of the way, just in time as the ship whizzed right through the area Sally had been standing mere seconds ago.  
  
As the time machine mowed down the scarecrow and continued on it's way a jagged piece of metal on the underside of the speeding vehicle caught onto the scarecrow head and began to drag it along.  
  
Inside the vehicle Vern was trying to steer the car with little success and gasped as a boy suddenly jumped from out of nowhere and tackled the girl that was in his path just in the nick of time.  
  
As he sped across the open field Vern gave a hard yank on the steering wheel and the car rose thirty feet into the air before leveling off and then kept on going. Vern stomped on the brakes suddenly to stop the car so that he could catch his breath and the vehicle did a complete 360-degree turn before coming to a final rest.  
  
Sixty-one year old Marcel Peabody sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading a book titled "The Life And Death Of The North American Pine Tree" as his wife stood at the old gas stove cooking up a helping of scrambled eggs and grits for the family's breakfast.  
  
That was when he heard the screams of his children outside. Marcel slammed his book down and let out an annoyed sigh "So help me, if those kids are playing gain when there supposed to be working I'm gonna blister their bare behinds until they can't sit down!"  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love his kids—he loved his kids immensely, it was just that they were always finding some way to get into trouble or test his patience. Just last week he'd found out that they'd been among the group of children who had egged the town eccentric's mansion-namely one Doctor Emmett L. Brown. As much as Marcel thought that the man was a crackpot he didn't think it was right for his children to take part in something that was clearly wrong.  
  
Standing he swore under his breath and stormed outside to give the kids a piece of his mind when he realized that he was standing of the middle of a shadowy area.  
  
Glancing up to see what might be making such a shadow Marcel let out a scream as he saw the last thing he'd ever wanted to see hovering just over his head. At that exact moment the sack ripped free and plunged earthward—and hit Farmer Peabody square in the face, sending him crumpling to the ground unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Delorean Vern had finally caught his breath and so he eased his foot back onto the gas pedal and gently pressed down and took off once again at a slower pace. Soon he reached town and after a moment of thought he decided he would land the car in an alleyway that was three blocks away from Riverside Drive so that he wouldn't have to walk so far. Easing gently and ever so carefully into the alleyway Vern flipped the wheels back up and turned off the hover conversion and landed successfully.  
  
Unbuckling his seat belt Vern began to get excited about sight seeing the past and began to think of all the cool things and places he wanted to see until Dad and Marty left for the Drive in theater later this afternoon. When they left he would sneak into his dad's house and get a copy of the audio log, until then however Vern saw no problem in taking in the sights.  
  
Vern was so preoccupied with thinking about sightseeing that he forgot to turn off the time circuits. As if that wasn't bad enough he left the key in the ignition and the Delorean's door unlocked. He didn't remember this until he had traveled eight blocks, and at first he considered going back and disabling the time machine so that it couldn't be stolen and accidentally misused. But the thought was fleeting and he ultimately decided that eight blocks was too far to travel just to flip a couple of switches. "Besides" Vern thought "What are the chances that anyone will steal it, let alone even see it?" That little question firmly cemented Vern's opinion that going back was completely unnecessary and so he continued on his way into town.  
  
That was to be one of the biggest mistakes he would ever make. 


End file.
